


The Ballad of Barry Allen

by meggidarling



Series: Our Daughter 'Verse [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e01 The Flash Reborn, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “Daddy?” Eliza asked quietly. The lights were out, and Diana was fast asleep. “Papa isn’t really traveling for work, is he?”“No, Snowflake, he’s not.”\\The 'Our Daughter' Verse take on 'The Flash Reborn'//





	The Ballad of Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don’t think Barry would have created Flashpoint if he had Mick, Len and the girls to support him (which he does in my head), I needed a way to explain how we would get to Barry needing to enter the Speed Force. Here’s what I came up with;
> 
> After the Time Wraith goes after Zoom at the end of Season 2, Zoom decides to make one last attempt to mess with Team Flash. He rushes to the past, Time Wraith still hot on his trail, saves Nora and locks up Eobard Thawne before he allows himself to be killed. Barry, still blinded by the death of his dad, just assumes the Time Wraith would get to Zoom before he could cause any damage. 
> 
> While everything is very different in Flashpoint, he has both his parents, Mick, Len and the girls, so it takes his mind a while to recognize the change. As soon as he realizes, he fixes time. Nothing changes between him, Mick, Len and the girls, but Killer Frost still happens, and Dante still dies. 
> 
> Obviously, for the Speed Force prison (and thus, Barry placement in it) to exist, Savitar would also have to exist, so assume all those events have also occurred (except with Mick and Len instead of Iris), but I will probably never expand on that in this ‘Verse. 
> 
> Placement wise, I’d say this belongs after all of the works I’ve written up until now, as I’ve never made reference to it, but who knows? This ‘verse has never had a clear, definite timeline, so it may seem a little wonky if you think about it for to long (so maybe don’t?) 
> 
> ALSO, I’m skipping the Samuroid and Devoe because I don’t even want to think about the Thinker or Barry going to jail in this ‘Verse.
> 
> P.S.- A lot of the dialogue comes directly from The Flash, as well as my other works, so if it seems familiar, that’s why.

Lightning was flashing in the sky and it seemed as if the whole world was collapse in on itself. Sirens were wailing, people were screaming, and the city was crumbing, but Barry Allen was calm. 

Perhaps calmer than he should have been.

“The Speed Force is unbalanced.” Barry said, turning to face the rest of the team. “I have to stabilize it.” 

“What? How?” Mick asked, looking at Barry as if he had three heads.

“By running into it.” 

“No, you can’t.” Len said, cupping Barry’s cheeks. “Scarlet, you’ll be trapped in there forever.”

Barry put his hands over Len’s and gently pulled them away. “If I don’t go, the whole city, maybe even the entire planet, could be destroyed.” 

“Cisco!” Iris said, panic clear in her voice. “There’s gotta be another way, right?” 

Cisco opened his mouth but didn’t reply. 

“Barry, Central City needs the Flash.” Iris said when it was clear that Cisco couldn’t think of something else. 

“And they’ll have one.” Barry nodded at Wally, an easy smile on his face. He moved to hug his brother. “They’ll have one, right?” 

“Yeah.” Wally whispered, tears in his eyes as he pulled away from Barry. “They’ll have one.”

Barry moved on to Julian, who barely knew what to say. “Mate…” 

Barry merely nodded and shook his hand before moving to Harry. “Do you mind sticking around?”

“Anything for you.” Harry replied, a fond look on his face. 

“Barry!” Iris said. “Wally and Jay said they were in hell.” 

Barry nodded but didn’t get to respond. Instead, a portal appeared, revealing Nora Allen. 

“Barry, it’s your mother.” Joe said, shock on his face. 

Barry shook his head, taking a step towards her, and thus the portal. “That’s the Speed Force.”

“Barry isn’t going to hell.” Nora said, speaking with a thousand voices at once. “But like all runners must eventually, he’s reached his finish line. His race is over.” 

Barry let out a sigh. The tears were still shining in his eyes, but he looked oddly calm. 

“You can’t take him with you.” Iris cried, taking a step forward. “He has two husbands and two daughters that need him.” 

Barry turned back to face his sister. “She’s not taking me anywhere. I have to go.”

“Why, Red?” Mick said, speaking for the first time in a while. “Why are you being punished?” 

Barry smiled and walked to him, stopping right in front of Mick and Len. He took one of each of their hands. “This, all of this, it started with my mistake. I let Zoom create Flashpoint. This- this is my penance. This is my redemption.” 

“My beautiful boy.” Nora cooed. “It’s time to rest.” 

Barry nodded at her before turning back to his family. He stepped away from Mick and Len to speak to Cisco. 

“Don’t mess it up with her.” He said, motioning to Lisa. 

“I’ll do my best.” Cisco replied, tears streaming down his face. 

“They’re all gonna look to you now.” Barry smiled, nodding at the people around them.

“I’m not a hero like you.” Cisco replied.

Barry put his hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “You’ve always been my hero.” He said before pulling his best friend into a tight hug. 

Next, he moved to Lisa. “Thank you for everything, Lis. You were the best sister-in-law I could ask for.”

Lisa smiled and patted him on the back, ignoring the tears that were streaming down her own face. “You were a pretty good brother, Barry. And an incredible Papa.” 

Barry frowned slightly, but soon returned to the gentle smile. “Keep our knuckleheads outta trouble, yeah?”

Lisa gave a watery laugh. “I’ll do my best, Flash, but you know how our boys are.” 

“That I do.” He pulled Lisa into a hug, then whispered in her ear. “Don’t stay mad at Caitlin for too long. She didn’t mean to do the things she did as Killer Frost. She never wanted to hurt you. That’s why she left.”

Barry pulled away before she could respond and moved on to Joe. 

The older man shook his head. “All this time we were trying to save Mick and Len, you’re telling me that we should’ve been trying to save you too?” He asked, his voice thick with tears.

“You did save me, Joe.” Barry smiled softly at him, pulling him into a hug. “You took an 11-year-old boy with a broken heart, and you gave him a home and so much love. No son ever felt more love from a father.”

Joe broke down, squeezing Barry even tighter. “No father ever felt more proud of a son.”

“Barry.” The Speed Force called, it’s voice echoing like always. “It’s time. It’s time for you to rest.”

Barry turned to Mick and Len one last time.

“Scarlet, please. This isn’t fair.” Len said, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“You told us we might finally get the good guy ending, Doll.” Mick said gruffly, pulling both his husbands close to him. “Have another kid, semi-retire in a few years.” 

“Tell the girls I’m sorry.” Barry said, his voice calm but tears dripping down his cheeks. “And that I love them more than anything.”

“Tell them yourself, Red.” Mick begged, hands gripping to Barry’s wrist. “Don’t do this and stay with us.” 

“I want them to have a city to grow up in, so I have to do this.” Barry smiled sadly. 

“Red…” 

“I’ll always love you, regardless of where I am.” Barry pulled away to look at them. “But you both need to keep living your lives. Keep raising our girls. Keep growing. Keep loving.” He smiled at them playfully, though the tears were an odd contrast. “Keep running. For me.”

“We promise.” Len whispered.

Barry smiled and pressed a kiss to both of their lips. Len cried harder when they pulled away, tucking himself into Mick’s shoulder. 

Barry took a step away from them. “I’ve gotta go. I love you both so much.” 

He takes their hands one last time, squeezing them before he walked towards the Speed Force. He links his hand with Nora’s before turning back to look at his family one more time He smiles. “Tell the girls I love them.” He whispered before stepping through the portal and disappearing, possibly forever. 

The storm that was happening around them recedes, but the storm with in them break free. Iris rushed into Wally’s arms, sobs racking her small body. Wally’s own eyes misted over but he did his best to keep them in, focusing on his sister. Cisco curled up into Lisa’s arms but didn’t cry. He was in shock, staring off into the space Barry and the portal had just disappeared from. Joe looked lost and Harry threw his hat on the ground before he stormed inside. Mick pulled Len closer, tears streaking clearly down both of their faces.

“God, Lenny.” Mick whispered. “How are we going to tell the girls?” 

“I don’t know, Mickey. I don’t know.” Len replied. 

~*~  
As a group, Team Flash decided to tell Eliza and Diana the same story they told anyone who didn’t know that Barry was the Flash. They couldn’t tell them the truth. Mick and Len weren’t strong enough to look them in the eyes and tell their girls that their Papa wasn’t coming back. So, they told the girls that their Papa was taking a sabbatical and that he was very sorry he couldn’t speak on the phone, but he didn’t have very good service. 

That lie hurt Mick and Len every day.

And it mustn’t’ve been a good lie.

It took 3 months for Eliza to ask about Barry’s true whereabouts.

“Daddy?” Eliza asked quietly. The lights were out, and Diana was fast asleep. “Papa isn’t really traveling for work, is he?” 

Len froze but did his best to relax his face. He looks over at Mick who nods. “No, Snowflake, he’s not.”

Even in the darkness of the room, Mick and Len watched as a tear slipped down the 7-year old’s cheek. “Where is he?”

Mick took a deep breath. “The Speed Force, we think. He had to go in or it would have torn the world apart, Little Spark.” 

Eliza wiped her tears and nodded, her voice and face brave. “Then he’s a hero.”

Mick and Len’s heart clenched. 

A tear slipped out of one of Len’s eyes. “You’re right, Princess. Your Papa is a hero.”

Eliza pressed a kiss to her fathers’ cheeks before snuggling up in bed, pulling her Flash bear closer to her as she fell asleep. 

Mick and Len linked hands before retreating to their bedroom. As soon as the door closed, they collapsed into one another, clutching to their lover, silent tears and sobs raking their bodies. 

“We should explain it to Diana sooner rather than later, Mickey.” Len said after their tears finally receded. “There’s a chance he isn’t coming home, and we can’t keep her in the dark forever.”

“He’s going to miss her third birthday, it’s he, Lenny?” Mick asked quietly, even though he already knew the answer. They both did.

Barry might miss a lot more than Diana’s third birthday.  
~*~  
They tell Diana the truth after 5 months of failed attempts at bringing Barry home. She didn’t seem to entirely understand the reasoning, but she did know that Papa wasn’t coming back anytime soon, if at all, even if that meant missing her birthday in a few weeks. 

Eliza comforted her sister in ways that Len and Mick were grateful for. Sometimes when Diana woke up, screaming for her Papa, Eliza would crawl into her bed and hold her, singing some song that Barry had always sang when they had nightmares.

“Papa used to sing this to us because his mama used to sing it to him when he was sad.” She whispered to her younger sister, Mick and Len watching from the doorway. “I miss him too, Di, but he had to go. He had to be a hero to the rest of the world, not just us.” 

Diana whimpered. “But I miss him, Ellie.” 

Eliza pulled her sister closer to her, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I know, Di.” 

Len and Mick silently moved into the room and wrapped their arms around their daughters. 

“We all miss him, girls. But we’ll be okay.” Len whispered, though he didn’t even believe himself.

~*~  
At 6 months, and a few days before Diana’s third birthday, Cisco approached Mick and Len. He was clearly nervous, wringing his hands and looking anywhere but in their eyes. 

“There’s a chance we can get him back.” He whispered. “I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up, but I’ve been talking to Harry, and we think it’ll work.”

Len and Mick shared a look before Mick nodded. “Let’s do it.”

“There is one thing we still need.” Cisco added, scratching the back of his neck. “And she might be a little hard to get.”

“Who is it?” Mick asked, his voice determined and gruff.

“Caitlin.”

~*~  
Mick and Len stroll into the bar. Their contacts said that Caitlin has been working as a bartender, but this place was even sketchier than Saints and Sinners. 

They spotted the familiar head of white hair and sauntered over to the bar.

“I’ll have a beer. Ice Cold.” Len purred.

“And I’ll have a Bailey’s Comet.” Mick huffed out, his voice low and gruff.

Caitlin froze and slowly turned to face them. “Coming right up.” She ground out. She made the drinks quickly and slide them down the bar, not even bothering to come back to them.

Mick watched his drink burn but blew out the flame just before the Bailey’s could curdle, taking the shot while it was still hot. 

Len took his time, watching Caitlin. Her hair was white, but her eyes were brown. Her voice was normal, and she didn’t have the heavy, cold makeup that came along with Killer Frost. She was still a meta, but she seemed to have more control over it then before. He also watched her interact with the customers. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with some of the less moral looking ones, but she was charming either way. Once the bar had cleared out a bit more, she reluctantly returned to speak with Mick and Len.

“Listen, if this is about breaking Cisco and Lisa’s hearts, I’m-“ She began but Len cut her off.

“I know why you left. I also know you never truly left.” He said, taking a slow swing of his beer. “But that’s not what we’re here about.” 

Caitlin gave him a confused look. “What?”

Len shrugged. “You ran because you were afraid that Killer Frost would hurt Cisco and Lisa, so you left so they wouldn’t get hurt. Plus, I know you’re the one who’s been sending them gifts and delivering criminals to the CCPD to get on their good side.” 

“How could you-“ 

“The frostbite.” Len explained. “It was never major, but Joe had assumed it was me and asked me about it. We realized it was you a few days later.”

“They miss you, you know. They aren’t mad.” Mick exclaimed, snagging Len’s beer and taking a sip, wincing at the cold.

“Not anymore at least.” Len amended, snatching back his beer. “Now, what do you say you stop playing Ms. Stone Cold and come back over to the light?”

Caitlin’s face flickered but she crossed her arms and fixed it into an ice-cold glare. “This ‘there’s good in you’ chat is getting old. Isn’t this usually Barry’s job. Where is he?” 

Len and Mick immediately winced, which Caitlin picked up on, hard exterior cracking slightly. “Where’s Barry?”

Mick recovered first. “That’s why we’re here. Barry’s trapped in the Speed Force, and we need your help to get him out.”

Caitlin looked surprised. “Me? You actually trust me to help you?” 

Len shrugged. “You’re not the bad guy here, Caitlin. You’re just lost. Come home.”

Caitlin looked as if she was going to cry but didn’t let the tears fall. “Okay.” 

~*~  
“How dare you!” Iris shrieked, stepping into Len’s space. “How could you do this?”

Mick went to separate them, but Len just put up a hand to stop him. “What are you talking about, Iris?” He asked gently.

“Bringing Caitlin back, for starters. And trying to get Barry out of the Speed Force? Who gave you the right?!” She yelled, anger clear in her eyes. 

“Iris, there’s a chance we could save our husband. How could we not take that chance?” Len whispered, urging, begging his sister-in-law to understand. “This city needs him. Our daughters need him. We need him.” 

The angry mask she was wearing cracked away and tears filled her eyes. “What if it doesn’t work? What if he comes back as something else? Len, I can’t have hope only for it to be completely crushed again.” She flung herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. “I can’t lose my brother all over again.” 

“Sh, Iris. It’s okay.” Len cooed. 

“He asked us to move on and we’re doing the complete opposite. Won’t he be mad?” She whispered, looking up at her brother-in-law. 

Len shrugged. “Maybe. But I’d rather him be here and mad then off in the Speed Force doing god knows what.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you, Lenny. I was just too scared to hope for anything.” 

Len nodded. “I get it, Iris. Don’t spare it a second thought.” He pressed a kiss to Iris’ forehead. 

“Why don’t you and Wally come around for dinner tonight?” Mick said, clearly trying to show that there was no bad blood. “The girls miss you like crazy.” 

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face. “I’d like that.”  
~*~

“It didn’t work.” Cisco whispered, a deep frown on his face. “Why didn’t it work?” 

Lisa and Caitlin ran to him and wrapped him up in their arms, cooing at him. They dragged him back inside the Labs, knowing the tears would only upset the rest of the party. Harry picked up his water bottle and threw it before storming back into the room, probably to go sulk on Earth 2 for a couple of days. Joe wrapped his arms around Wally and Iris’ shoulders and pulled them back inside, shooting Mick and Len a sad look. 

That left Mick and Len alone on the track. They didn’t speak or cry. They merely joined hands and followed their friends back, wishing Barry was there. He was always the best at cheering people up. He was the one who figured out that peanut M&Ms made Cisco feel better, or that putting on some old jazz record calmed down not only Joe, but Iris and Wally as well. They only knew those things because they’d seen Barry run to the store to get them whenever it looked like his family might even have the smallest glimmer of sadness in them. 

Because he was a hero, even when he was Barry Allen.

Especially when he was Barry Allen.

Mick and Len were on the way home when they got the call from Cisco. 

“Shawna? We’re going to need you to need you to bring the girls to Lisa at STAR.” Mick said into the phone. “He’s home.”

~*~  
Len and Mick, flanked by the rest of Team Flash, quickly followed Cecile through CCPD. It earned them a few looks (they were an odd bunch), but none of them seemed to care, because Barry was home and that all that mattered. 

“State Police picked him up on the 112 outside of Ivy City.” Cecile explained.

“Ivy City?” Joe said, clearly baffled. “That’s 300 miles away!”

Cecile shrugged but never slowed her pace. “Yeah, well, one of the cops was a Keystone vet, recognized him.” 

“I knew it would work.” Cisco said softly, bumping shoulders with Lisa. “I knew it.”

Cecile stopped the group in front of a door and turned to face them all. “You should prepare yourselves.”

She opened the door and led them inside a large room. Right away, Len realized the white walls were covered in odd markings and he could hear mumbling from the far wall. The room smelt sharply of permanent marker. He shared a look with Mick, who also looked nervous. 

Barry was sitting with his legs crossed and his back turned to all of them, frantically scribbling in permanent marker all over the walls and windows. He was wearing clothes that were clearly not his, probably from the lost and found or donation bin. 

“Scarlet?” Len spoke first, his voice quiet as to not spook the younger man who clearly wasn’t in his right mind. 

Barry turned his face to look at them but did not turn his body. He didn’t speak, nor did his hand stop scribbling. 

Len and Mick regarded their husband. He looked similar, but clearly different. His hair was longer, and he had a beard, something that Barry never grew out while the trio had been together. He didn’t look sick, but he didn’t look to be in top health either. He was slightly thinner than usual, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in the 6 months he was gone, bags heavy underneath his eyes. 

“Hey, Doll.” Mick spoke, which caused Barry to smile widely before he stood up. He didn’t make any movements toward them but, with his grin, he looked normal.

Maybe they were wrong. Maybe he was fine, and the symbols were just a way to pass time. Maybe Barry spent six months in the Speed Force and came out fine. 

“Di and Eliza shouldn’t be here.”

Or not. 

“Our daughters aren’t here, Red.” Mick said gently. “They’re with Lisa back at STAR. It’s just us. You’re home.” 

Barry’s smile slipped, and he started to turn away from them. He paused when he saw Cecile. “Your Honor, I’m innocent. I didn’t do this. I didn’t kill anyone.” 

Cecile flinched, but forced herself to smile. She went to open her mouth when Barry started to speak again, this time even louder. 

“Can you hear the stars?” He put his hands over his face. “Singing, rhyming, chiming, timing. Every hour, every minute.” 

Everyone looked on in shock as he got closer to Joe, gesturing widely with his marker. “You said the city was safe! That there was no residual danger, but that’s not true! What really happened that night?!”

“The city is safe, Barry! You saved it. You saved us all.” Iris tried 

Barry smiled briefly at his sister. “Stars melting, like ice cream, dream, gleam. Nothing seems- Diana and Eliza shouldn’t be here.” He moved to one of the windows and started to frantically draw his symbols again.

Joe leaned over to whisper to Caitlin. “I’m guessing this isn’t just shock?” 

Caitlin shook her head, regarding her friend. “Shock results from a drop-in blood pressure, this is neurological.”

Barry turned away from the window and looked directly at Len, a wide smile on his face. “There’s good in you, Snart. Now, you don’t have to admit it to me, but there’s a part of you that knows that you don’t have to let your past define you. A part of you that really wants to be more than just a criminal.” 

Len forced a smile, though it felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. "So, I should be a hero like you, Barry?

Barry grins before looking at Mick. “And please, Mick, don’t stay away a second longer than you need to. I can’t bear to be without the two of you for too long.”

Mick winced, remembering why that had been said to him the first time. Leaving Mick, Len and Eliza for those two days were some of the hardest days of his life and, based on the rest of it, that’s saying something. “I won’t be too long, Barry. I promise.” Mick breathed out putting some of his weight on Len.

Barry looked as if he wanted to say more, but instead he fell to the ground. He threw his hands over his head and lets out a scream that Mick and Len will never be able to truly forget. “Stars so loud- loud cloud proud!” He smiled at the ground. “Dad and I are both okay. We’re gonna be fine.” 

“He’s talking to his mother.” Len whispered to Mick, who nodded.

Barry stood up and regarded the rest of the room. “I’m just not sure I’m like you Oliver.” He shrugged before turning back to draw on the far wall. 

Caitlin leaned up to speak quietly to Mick and Len. “We need to get him back to STAR Labs.” She said, fiddling with a vile in her hand.

Mick and Len shared a look. Mick nodded and gently took the syringe from Caitlin before moving slowly over to his husband. Before Barry could turn back to him, he pressed the needle into Barry’s neck, catching his husband easily when he slumped over.

~*~  
The team watched through the window as Caitlin checked Barry’s vitals. Mick and Len were tangled up together in the corner. They hadn’t cried, but they remained silent, watching their husband with wide eyes.

When Caitlin came out of the MedBay, Joe spoke first. “So, what’s the diagnosis? He got brain damage or something?”

Caitlin shook her head and began to tap away at one of the computers. “He’s actually scary healthy. His neural transmitters are functioning at 5 times the normal speed.”

Iris turned to face her. “So, what’s wrong?”

Caitlin looked at the team, her face grim. “I have two theories. One is that he is suffering from a form of schizophasia. That’s where you assign the wrong definitions to words.” 

“So, from his perspective, all that nonsense he’s saying makes sense?” Joe asked. 

“It’s too bad we don’t have a translator.” Wally said, his voice sad and quiet. 

“No, but we can make one.” Cisco’s face lit up and he moved to the Cortex. “If his brain is schizophastic, and these symbols represent different words, he could be sending us a message. We just need the right algorithm to decrypt it.” 

Len, along with the rest of the team followed him. Once they stopped, he turned to Caitlin. “You said you had two theories. What’s the other one?” 

“We know that the Speed Force exists beyond space and time. To us, Barry was only in there for 6 months but for him it could have been 10,000 years.” She explained, a deep-set frown on her face. “All that time in isolation, it could have caused dementia. That may be all of him that’s left.” 

Len felt his heart break, but he did his best to keep it off his face as not to upset Mick or anyone else on his team. “So how do we find out which one it is?”

Caitlin shrugged. “I could decrease his sedative, wake him up”

Cisco smiled widely. “I think I’ve got the perfect song for that.” 

He led the team back into the Medbay and pulled out his phone. After a few moments, Poker Face by Lady Gaga filled the room. Caitlin rolled her eyes but moved with Cisco closer to Barry, shining a light over him. 

“Are you sure this is appropriate?” Caitlin asked, her voice unsure as she waved the flashlight in front of Barry’s sleeping face.

“Yeah!” Cisco responded. “It’s a good luck charm. It worked the last time!”

“Last time he was in a coma, Cisco.” Len replied from his spot at the foot of the bed, still tangled up with Mick. “This is nothing like a coma. He was trapped in another dimension for 6 months.”

“Well then waking up to Gaga shouldn’t seem to freaky.” Cisco shrugged, gently shaking Barry’s arm. “Hey, Barry.”

Len and Mick stood up straighter when they saw Barry’s eyes open. 

“Hey, buddy.” Cisco said quietly. “It’s me, Cisco. AKA Vibe, AKA your BFF.”

Barry arched up his neck and looked around the room. Wally and Joe gave him a little wave, but his confused facial expression didn’t change. He then moved onto Mick and Len. He smiled briefly before looking back at Cisco.

“The stars are raining, draining, paining.” He ripped the electrodes of his head. “Too soon, I think, maybe later. No, thank you, I’m not hungry.” 

He got up and took a few steps before his eyes fell on Joe. “They don’t hurt people anymore! They’re trying to do right and raise their daughter-our daughter! Why can’t you accept that I love Mick and Len?” 

Joe put his hands up slowly to show he meant no harm. “I know, Barry. I trust you. I accept it that you love them. I have for years.” 

“My dad didn’t hurt my mom! I was there! There was a man- man- plan- no plan.” He started to laugh manically. “We’re going to need more diapers.” He laughed to himself again before he picked up a marker and started scribbling away on whatever surface he could find.

“Diapers, right.” Cisco said. “You just keep drawing, buddy. I’m going to figure this out.” 

“Caitlin?” Mick asked.

“I don’t know.” Caitlin whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Seeing the pain on Mick and Len’s faces, Iris spoke. “Why don’t we give Mick and Len sometime alone with Barry? Maybe there’s too many people for him to think straight.”

“I’ll go check in with Lisa and the girls in the playroom.” Caitlin whispered before scurrying out of the room.

Everyone else trickled out, giving Mick and Len a pat on the back as they walked out. Iris shot them one last brittle smile and then they were alone with their husband. 

Mick and Len looked at each before slowly moving closer to Barry. 

“Scarlet?” Len began quietly. “I don’t know if you can hear us, or if your trying to send us a message but we missed you.”

“We kept our promise. We kept raising our daughters. They miss you. We miss you.” Mick continued. 

“But we kept moving forward. We kept running.” Len said, his voice rough. “But that’s only because if we stopped to look behind us, we would have remembered you weren’t there with us anymore and that would have broken us.”

Barry didn’t flinch or respond, he just kept scribbling away. His eyes were wide and searching, though somehow still hazy. 

Len inched closer to his husband. “If this is who you are now, Barry, we’ll make it work.”

“But, please Scarlet, come back to us.” Mick said, reaching out to grab Barry’s hand. 

Which was a bad plan.

Barry began to vibrate, lightning crackling in his eyes so frequently it looked they were glowing. After a fraction of a second, he took off in the direction of the Cortex, shocking Len and Mick, who ran after him. 

He flashed around the room, knocking things off tables and sending papers flying. He ran directly into Wally, sending his soaring into a glass wall, shattering it and knocking over whatever was behind it. 

“Barry, stop!” Joe begged before he too was knocked to the ground. 

“Cisco!” Mick shouted. “Do something! Breach him into the pipe line!” 

Cisco looked around frantically. “He’s moving too fast! I can’t breach him anywhere.”

Before they could think of a plan, a stream of frost knock Barry to the floor. The team whipped around, fearing they would see Killer Frost. Instead, they saw Lisa standing in the doorway, Cold Gun in hand.

“Expecting someone else?” Lisa smirked. “I heard the ruckus and told Caity to say with Diana and Eliza, so I could handle this.”

Mick and Len shared a look before picking up Barry and took him down to the pipeline, Joe on their tail.

It hurt them to leave him in the tiny cell, but they couldn’t risk him speed around again with Diana and Eliza in the Labs still.

“Why don’t you two go check on Eliza and Diana. I want to shave him up, see if that helps him feel more like himself.” Joe said, stepping forward. 

They didn’t want to tell him that this might be Barry now, so Mick and Len nodded, heading towards the playroom and their daughters.

“Daddy!” Diana squealed. “Da!” 

The toddler came running towards them, fingers (and the floor around her) covered in paint.

“Hey, Sweetpea.” Len said, scooping her up, mindful of the paint. “Were you and Liza good for Aunt Lisa?” 

Diana nodded her head wildly. “Of course, Daddy.” 

“Why don’t I take her to wash up and then we can make a plan for tonight?” Lisa suggested, taking Diana into her arms and disappearing from the room. 

“Eliza, sweetheart?” Mick said gently. “You’ve been awfully quiet. Are you okay?”

“This is about Papa, right?” She whispered. “that’s why you had Aunt Shawna bring us here?” 

Both men tensed, unsure of what to say. 

Mick eventually spoke first. “Yes, it is, Little Spark. But, your Papa isn’t well just yet. His time in the Speed Force made him a little sick.”

Eliza paled, tears welling up in her eyes. “Will he be okay?” 

Len pulled her to them. “I’m not sure, Snowflake. We hope so, but no one knows anything for sure.”

“Can I see him?” She mumbled quietly. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Eliza. He wouldn’t want you to see him like this.” Mick pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Okay, Da.” She said, wiping her tears. 

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of events, most of them setbacks. Wally was hurt in a fight with a meta that still needed to be caught and Cisco decoded Barry’s symbols for them to say nothing of meaning. 

“’This house is bitching?’” Len asked, covering Eliza’s ears while Mick covered Diana’s. “What does that even mean?” 

Cisco groaned in frustration. “I don’t know but we don’t have time to figure it out.”

Caitlin nodded. “This meta needs to be stopped and Wally is out for at least another few hours.”

Lisa smirked at Mick and Len. “It looks like the city needs Captain Cold and Heatwave. What do you say boys?”

Mick grinned at his husband, though Len could tell it was forced. “Let’s suit up.”

“Wally, why don’t you and the girls go to the playroom and lay down? It’s getting late?” Joe suggested, helping his son up and leading him and his granddaughters into the other room before coming back to the Cortex in time to see Mick and Len in gear leaving the Labs.  
~*~  
“Hey, bonehead!” Mick called, forcing the meta to turn towards him. “Why don’t you leave the nice people alone and come quietly?”

The meta’s only response was a car hitting the ground a few inches from their feet.

“Or not.” Len said before firing the Cold Gun, Mick following suit.

It did little to stop the meta, only really pissing him off. He growled and stormed towards the two men. He was stronger than they expected him to be. His strength was unbeatable, so when he grabbed Len by the neck, even with the steady stream of fire hitting him, everyone expected the worst.

~*~  
Eliza peaked around the corner. Uncle Wally and Diana fell asleep almost immediately, but she was too worried, so she snuck back to the Cortex. She knew she shouldn’t listen to her family’s conversation, but she was almost 8, she wasn’t a little kid anymore. She could handle anything they had to say. 

“That monster has Lenny. If we don’t do something quickly, he’s going to die!” 

Or not.

Eliza ran to the pipeline, glad to find the cell accessible without any codes. 

“Papa!” She screamed. “Daddy and Da need you!”

“We’re going to need more diapers-hyper-wiper-piper” Barry replied, his hand never stopping their scribbles. 

“Papa!” Se tried again, banging her fist on the glass. “If you don’t do something my Daddy will die!”

Barry looked to the side, focusing just above where Eliza was standing. His eyes crackled with electricity before he started to run, running straight through the glass, though Eliza was somehow protected from the shattering glass. 

She smiled before hiking back to the Cortex. Her family was moving around widely, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Papa is going to save Daddy and Da.” She said, halting all movement immodestly. 

“What?” Iris shrieked, tapping away on the computer until she pulled out a live video on the battle. The Flash- Barry- zoomed in and knocked out the meta quickly before scooping up a bleeding Len and Mick and disappearing.

Team Flash ran into the MedBay and was shocked to see Barry. His cowl down, treating Mick and Len’s wounds, cooing gently at them. Mick and Len were staring at him in awe, happy to see him awake and with them. 

He looked more put together. His eyes were no longer wide and hazy, no longer staring at something light years away. Instead, they were bright, no longer weighed down by the weight of the bags below them. Joe had shaved his face, removing the beard that made him look like another, much older, much harsher man. 

“Barry?” Lisa asked. “Is that you?”

Barry looked up, a large smile on his face. “You guys did it. Thank you.” 

Caitlin took over the medical care, even though Mick and Len tried to wave her away. They didn’t want to let Barry out of their sight, afraid they would lose him again. Afraid he would retreat back into his head. 

“Papa!” Diana squealed, running into the room and into Barry’s arms. 

He picked her up easily, spinning her around. “Hey Rose Bud, sorry I was gone so long but I missed you every day.”

Barry put her down and reached for Eliza and pulled her close. “I don’t remember a lot, but I remember you snapping me out of it. Thank you, Ellie Jo. I love you.”

Eliza smiled. “I love you too, Papa. Welcome home.” 

~*~  
Eventually, Mick and Len were cleared to go home. After promising the girls he’d still be there in the morning, Barry was able to curl up in bed with Mick and Len for the first time in what felt like centuries.

“You’re telling me a ran naked into a pickup truck full of apples?” Barry whined, tucking his face into Mick’s neck, a blush heating his cheeks. 

Mick chuckled, petting Barry’s neck. “You’re damn right you did. Hartley found a video of it on the web. Don’t worry, he and Felicity already scrubbed it.”

“Naked? Why did I have to be naked?” Barry said. “Was suffering in the Speed Force not enough?” 

“Hey, Scarlet?” Len whispered. “Can I ask what you saw? While you were in there?” 

Barry nodded. “It wasn’t hell. It was almost like living here, only calmer. You were both still there and so were the girls, just without the drama. I had my powers but there was no crime for me to stop.”

“Sounds like your heaven.” Mick murmured. 

Barry shook his head. “Not really. I mean, it was nice. But I missed this life, as strange as that sounds. I missed being the Flash, I missed Captain Cold and Heatwave. Plus, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Lisa and everyone else didn’t really exist. Sometimes you would mention them, but I’d never see them.

“And even if you two were ‘there,’ I could tell something was off. Your scars were off, and you didn’t have your subtle Keystone accent.” He said look at Mick before turning his attention to Len. “You didn’t need to wear your glasses when you were reading, and you were almost constantly speaking in your Captain Cold drawl. It was weird.” 

Len nodded. “Was anything off about the girls?” 

Barry thought for a moment. “Yeah, but it was harder to tell with them. Eliza’s eyes were a slightly different color. Now that I think about it, I don’t remember seeing Diana use her powers. Again, you both mentioned it, but I never saw them.” 

“Well either way, Red, we’re glad to have you back.” Mick whispered, pressing a kiss to Barry’s temple.

Barry grinned. “I’m happy to be back.” 

And he was back, for the most part. Every once and a while, he would catch himself drifting. His mind would think in symbols instead of words, or he would find himself rhyming words when he was tired. There were times when he felt like ages had passed, but it was really a few seconds. 

But it didn’t matter. 

He was home with his husbands and their daughters. 

*~THE END~*

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Ballad of Barry Allen' by Jim's Big Ego. 
> 
> A big thanks to Kala as always!
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. College is a trap.


End file.
